paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mystic Eevee/Adoptions
Well seeing how a lot of other adoptions have been I wanted make a couple of pups go up for them. The pups are placed below and if you want to adopt them you can change their Names, Genders, Jobs, Appearances, and Personalities to however you want. Pembroke Welsh Corgi Name: Rocco Gender: Male Job: Movie Usher Appearance: A light orange fur pup with white on his muzzle, belly, and tan spots on his back and his paws have four white socks on them. He also has Hazel eyes and a yellowish-Orange collar with a Green tag with a flashlight on it. Personality: Rocco is a very happy, loving, intelligent pup. But he can also be a bit stubborn and has an independent streak at times. (Taken by Aurychase) Chesapeake Bay Retriever Name: Loretta Gender: Female Job: Search and Rescue Appearance: A Sedge (an almost strawberry blonde) fur pup with reddish undertones pup with brown spots on her back and four golden socks on her paws. She has light brown eyes and she wears a green collar with Yellow tag and a Plus sign with word Rescue written on it. Personality: She has a bright and happy disposition combined with courage, intelligence, a strong work ethic, and an alert nature which helps her with her job for search and rescue missions. However she is also strong minded and stubborn at times. (Taken by Vixiedog) Bernese Mountain Dog Name: Murphy Gender: Male Job: Hair stylist Appearance: A Black and White and Tan tricolored with the black fur normally covering most of his body, and he has a white muzzle, and a single white streak running down his belly, and his paw tips are white, while his legs are tan along with a little tan around the sides of his mouth and on the underside of his tail and backside of his legs. He has Yellowish-Orange eyes and wears a light blue collar with a Red tag and Hairbrush on it. Personality: He is a sweet, affectionate, easy-going pup who also extremely patient with kids as when his owners first got him their kids climbed all over him. He has the energy to play all day, and will happily flop down by the fireplace for a little rest and relaxation with the rest of the family. He does just fine with other pets, is polite to strangers and sometimes think he is a lapdog, despite his size. (Taken by PitbullLover) Basset Hound Name: Beauford Gender: Male Job: Resort manager Appearance: Beauford is a rare Lemon and white furred pup with short hair that repels dirt and water and is dense enough to protect him in all sorts of weather. He has grey eyes and wears a black collar with a bisque tag and a hotel on it. Personality: He is mild-mannered, and is too laid-back to ever be sharp-tempered, calm indoors but alert enough that he makes an excellent watchdog like all hounds, he can be stubborn when it comes to training and responds best to positive methods such as food rewards and food rewards, unhappy if left alone all day, The company of another dog is helpful. (Taken by Tundrathesnowpup) Yorkshire Terrier Name: Tasi Gender: Female Job: Chocolatier Appearance: A steel blue and gold furred pup with a flat head and medium sized muzzle. She has four tan socks on her paws. She has Dark blue eyes and wears a silver collar with a pink tag and a chocolate bar on it Personality: Smart and self-assured, outgoing, and into everything.(Taken by Confetii The Party Pup) Belgian Shepherd Name: Gnash Gender: Male Job: Event planner Appearance: He is completely black furred and his eyes are a yellowish-brown color. He wears a Chartreuse yellow collar with a silver tag and a day planner on it. Personality: smart, brave, alert, and devoted to his family. He has strong observation skills, curious and playful, and is willing to approach people and be held by them. (Taken by Crescenttherangerpup98) Update: I will make more adoptable pups since these were taken so fast X_X. So I'll have more be either tonight, or some time by the weekend. Smartpup Chase76 Category:Blog posts